Allergies
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: (OC) Claudia's allergies are acting up, and her new husband Stein does the only thing he knows how. And of course her step-daughter has to be a pervert about it. (OCxStein) (1CursedAngel's OC as Mattie, and mine as Claudia) No slash! Rated T for pervyness.


**Hey guys! Well, I watched Soul Eater. And then I made an OC. And then that OC married Stein. And then I find out that 1CursedAngel (who is also my best buddie) has made an OC that is Stein's daughter. Mix all that in with my allergies, and this is what you get. Enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()**

"Um... Claudia?"

The purple haired lady pushed herself up into a sitting possession on the stitched couch.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

Mattie crossed her arms and frowned.

"I _was_ going to be nice, and ask if you where okay, but now..."

Claudia blew her nose on a clearly used tissue.

"I get it."

She snuffled.

"Just allergies. I'm okay."

"You're using one of dad's lab-coats as a tissue."

"Point taken."

"You're sick."

"I'm Fear! I _don't_ get sick!"

~The Next Day~

"Frrraaaannnkkkkeennnn..." Claudia moaned, her normally soft voice especially raspy.

"I'm dying..."

"No, Dear, you're not," the scientist assured, taking the rattle-snake gut gloves off of his hands, and tossing them onto his dresser.

Claudia let out a snuffled cry.

"I can't even smell it's guts..."

Stein softly put his glasses on the desk, and lied down on the bed next to her.

The lady curled up beside him, and lied her head upon his chest.

She sneezed, and his shirt was covered with snot.

He didn't mind.

With a sad smile, he pulled his snot-covered sweater off, and rubbed his face on it's inside-out surface.

He offered it to her, and she took it, quickly blowing her nose on it.

"Thank you for the snot-rag..." she said flatly.

"My pleasure."

Claudia dramatically pulled herself up, and flopped onto her stomach.

"Help meee..."

"...I could have Mattie run down-"

"This is beyond cold medication, Franky."

"Hm... I could..."

"Stein?"

"Maybe have a look in there?"

"What?"

"I could cut open your nose, and maybe clean out the mucus."

"If you film it, you can do it."

The man grinned, and pulled on a clean shirt and gloves.

Claudia rolled out of bed, literally, and into the floor with a thud.

"M'kay."

She grabbed Franken's arm, and headed for the door.

"Let's get this show on the road."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claudia lied out on the operating table, and Stein set up the camera.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Stein prepared a large syringe, and Claudia grabbed the sides of the table, her knuckles going white.

"Hurry up!"

He looked at the needle, and back to his wife.

"Stop waving it around, and do it!"

"I don't know that it will come out the same."

"Come on, Stein!"

He nodded, and stuck the needle into the side of her nose.

She gasped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mattie leaned on the door to the lab.

"_Hurry up!"_

"_Stop waving it around, and to it!"_

"_-come out-"_

"_Come on Stein!"_

And then a gasp.

Mattie's mouth fell open in shock.

_'Why? In there?'_

_'Well,' _she thought, _'it is the mad scientist, Franken Stein. Of course they would in there.'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Can you feel it?"

"Not anymore."

"Good."

Stein wiped off the blade of his scalpel.

"Hm... I'm going to ask Mattie for a hand. Hang on."

He opened the door, slinging his daughter against the wall.

"Mattie. There you are. Would you mind being a camera man for me?"

Mattie's eyes darted around the hall, looking for an escape.

_'Why would he want to film..."_

She stopped herself.

_'Why would he want me to see whatever sick thing him and his freaky wife where doing?'_

But he was already pulling her into the lab.

She quickly closed her eyes, planning to make a run for it.

"Mattie!" Claudia exclaimed, rubbing her now numb and dripping nose.

Mattie carefully opened her eyes, and sighed in relief at not what she saw, but what she didn't see.

"So... What where you-?"

Stein crammed the camera into her hands, and signaled for her to turn it on.

"Ready?" he asked Claudia one last time.

"Go."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

**Chapter one=complete. Awesome.**

**Just to clear this up, Claudia is my OC, and Mattie is 1CursedAngel's. I hope you liked that! **

**Please review!**

**Flames will be used for s'mores! :D -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
